legendcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth 1 Series
Labyrinth 1 Series: 'Monk' Description: ''Unleashes gale force attacks '' Attack: '''200 '''Defense: '''120 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Ascetic Monk Description: ''Gained dexterity from meditative focus '' Attack: '''100 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Gustav Description: ''A surprisingly gentle man '' Attack: '''180 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Killer Scythe Description: ''A scythe taken from death spirit '' Attack: '''260 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Barrack Description: ''A beauty that fights with a ballista '' Attack: '''280 '''Defense: '''200 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Adept Monk Description: ''Believes his life is in his own hands '' Attack: '''320 '''Defense: '''280 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Master Description: ''Has perfected body, mind, and soul '' Attack: '''420 '''Defense: '''300 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Crash Scythe Description: ''This scythe unleashes total destruction '' Attack: '''500 '''Defense: '''340 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: ''* * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Shadow Scythe Description: ''Its victims are never see it coming '' Attack: '''800 '''Defense: '''640 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: ''* * * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bairal Zackt Description: ''Her name carries the same fear as death '' Attack: '''1080 '''Defense: '''1080 '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'Monster cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Drive Saw Description: ''The blade vibrates as it spins '' Attack: '''210 '''Defense: '''190 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Delay Saw Description: ''It cuts faster than one can notice '' Attack: '''250 '''Defense: '''230 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'PR69 Description:'' Quite maneuverable despite its payload '' Attack: '''340 '''Defense: '''300 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Fracture Description: ''Android with higher efficient weapons '' Attack: '''300 '''Defense: '''260 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Distortion Saw Description: ''Upgraded version of the Delay Saw '' Attack: '''400 '''Defense: '''300 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'PR70 Description: ''This model carries additional armaments '' Attack: '''680 '''Defense: '''400 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Fissure Description: ''Its targets are reduced to ash '' Attack: '''800 '''Defense: '''520 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: ''* * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Hydrofracture Description: ''High power amphibious android '' Attack: '''950 '''Defense: '''810 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: ''* * * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Utan (Male) Description: ''Guarded mountains in ancient times'' '' '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''260 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Golem Description: ''A solider made of living rock '' Attack: '''230 '''Defense: '''330 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Orc Description: ''Its life is focused on strength '' Attack: '''180 '''Defense: '''150 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Titanium Golem Description: ''A soldier made of living metal '' Attack: '''380 '''Defense: '''420 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: ''* * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Phantom Orc Description: ''Resurrected to keep fighting '' Attack: '''660 '''Defense: '''540 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: ''* * *'' Skill Bonus: 'Humanoid cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Sapphire Golem Description: ''A soldier made of living gems '' Attack: '''500 '''Defense: '''700 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: ''* * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Utan (Female) Description: ''Guarded mountains in ancient times '' Attack: '260 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: '* * * 'Skill Bonus: '''none 'Diamond Golem Description: ''Invincible soldier made of diamond '' Attack: '''700 '''Defense: '''1100 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: ''* * * * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Death Golem Description: ''A mere touch can cause instant death '' Attack: '''1400 '''Defense: '''800 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: ''* * * * * * *'' Skill Bonus: '3% chance of an automatic victory 'Relativity Cannon Description: ''Nearby matter is converted to energy '' Attack: '''1400 '''Defense: '''1240 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: ''* * * * * * * *'' Skill Bonus: '''Mecha cards gain a 5% damage bonus '''Gift for completing Labyrinth 1 Series 'Fusion List' By ♥'Inu'Y'Math'Y♥ Category:Mecha Affinity Cards Category:Monster Affinity Cards